¿Te cuento una historia?
by Any-chan15
Summary: La vida es como un mar, hay calma y tormenta de un momento para otro, las olas te pueden llevar a un lado, a otro o estancarte. Ahora se sentía así, en medio de un mar en calma, estancada y con tiburones a punto de devorarla. Fic para el concurso "Oneshot para el concurso del día internacional IchiRukista".


**Sumary: La vida es como un mar, hay calma y tormenta de un momento para otro, las olas te pueden llevar a un lado, a otro o estancarte. Ahora se sentía así, en medio de un mar en calma, estancada y con tiburones a punto de devorarla. Fic para el concurso "Oneshot para el concurso del día internacional IchiRukista".**

**Bueno e.e no tengo mucho para decir. Gracias a los ánimos de Nessie Black 10 FrannyHQ decidí subir este y no escribir otro one shot…para mí que tiene OC pero ustedes dirán. Nos leemos al final. Disfruten! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

**¿Te cuento una historia?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se podría decir que siempre tuvieron esos sentimientos, pero ninguno quería admitirlo. Confesarse al otro sería perder esa amistad tan fuerte que habían creado con los años. Nunca habían necesitado más del otro que su compañía, podían hablar de cualquier cosa, reír de estupideces, andar como una pareja sin ser una. Pero el deseo de besarse o de estar juntos era tal que a veces tenían ese impulso de hacerse novios.

¿Pero y si eso fallaba?

Ya ambos habían visto al otro con alguien, sus celos eran horribles pero ninguno decía nada y pretendía estar felices por el otro. Sin embargo no lo estaban, pero sabían que a la larga terminarían con esa persona y volverían a ser solo los dos. Como debía ser. Pero ahora él estaba comprometido, jamás se había comprometido con alguna de sus anteriores novias…para ser justos sus relaciones no duraban más que uno o dos meses, mientras que los de ellas solo semanas.

Y es que ninguna de sus parejas entendía la relación tan afectiva que ellos poseían. Hasta que apareció Inoue Orihime, esa chica era inteligente, hermosa, simpática y comprensiva. Apoyaba la relación tan amistosa que ellos tenían y pese de estar celosa de Rukia, nunca le había prohibido a Ichigo el estar con ella cuando quisiera. Pareciera que eso llegó a convencerle al de cabellos naranja de quedarse con ella.

―Quédate quieto, idiota. Sino no podré atar esto ―le regañó la Kuchiki, tratando de hacer el nudo de la corbata mientras el chico hablaba por teléfono. El hombre tapó la bocina del teléfono y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

―Rukia, estoy tratando de cerrar un contrato, ¿puedes no insultarme? ―pidió con paciencia, después de todo ella le estaba haciendo un favor. Y es que él nunca había aprendido como hacer el condenado nudo de su corbata.

La mujer jaló de él mientras reía y le decía que mejor siguiera jugando al vendedor de casitas. Ichigo Kurosaki era el mejor vendedor de bienes raíces, todos lo buscaban para encontrar su casa de ensueño, era tan extraño pero él sabía qué le vendría bien a alguien con tan sólo mirarlo.

―A ti te conseguiré una madriguera ―se burló, recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de la bajita mujer.

―Y yo te conseguiré un ortodontista. ―Retrucó con melosa voz.

Ichigo colgó el teléfono luego de un rato, bastante satisfecho por haber conseguido cerrar el contrato. Unos minutos después Rukia había terminado con el nudo y se dedicaba a acomodar el pañuelo de su bolsillo y alisar las solapas del traje. Se veía muy concentrada y seria, el chico se preguntó qué sería de él sin ella, iba a extrañar que las cosas no sean como siempre.

―Listo. ―Festejó la de orbes amatistas, quitándose de frente de él para que pudiera contemplarse al espejo. Suspiró al pararse a su lado y observarlo―. Ya en unos meses te casas.

Él suspiró también antes de asentir. Parecía que ninguno de ellos quería que ese día llegara, y eso era en efecto lo que deseaban, pero no lo dirían, al menos no frente al otro.

―Le enseñaré a Orihime a hacer el nudo, así no irás desprolijo al trabajo ―dijo la mujer bajita luego de quitarle la vista de encima, sonrojada al notar que lo había hecho por mucho tiempo.

―Mejor enséñale a cocinar ―se burló de su prometida, aunque con algo de seriedad en su petición.

―Es bonita, al menos.

El Kurosaki frunció el seño, ¿por qué la defendía todo el tiempo? No sabía si eso le molestaba, o le molestaba que a ella no le molestara. Bufó sonoramente y ella rió por lo bajo, consiguiendo que su humor empeorara pero no quería pelear, con el trabajo y el tema de la boda ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como para estar haciéndolo.

Luego de probarse su traje y comprarlo, fueron por el vestido de dama de honor de ella, al momento de probárselo Rukia pensó en Orihime como una verdadera arpía y, mientras ella rabiaba, Ichigo no podía dejar de reír.

― ¡Te ves ridícula! ―soltó entre risas.

La temática de la boda era la naturaleza, Inoue iba a ser la hermosa flor y sus damas de honor (incluyéndola, porque Rukia no quería llevar smoking) serían árboles del bosque.

―Yo esperaba el marrón pero ¿qué hay con estos guantes verde musgo y la tiara de ramas? ―se quejó mientras trataba de moverse con el vestido de tubo para ponerse los zapatos.

―Oye, al menos es bonita ―dijo vengativamente, usando sus palabras en su contra. Recibiendo un golpe de un zapato decorado con tierra y pasto.

Ya se había ocultado el sol cuando acabaron con las compras, ambos iban perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban hacia una cafetería que solían frecuentar cuando sus tiempos lo permitían.

― ¿Cómo te está yendo en tu trabajo? ―preguntó el de cabellos naranja luego de tomar asiento en una de las mesas junto al ventanal del segundo piso.

La Kuchiki se sentó enfrente suyo y tomó la carta para comenzar a hojearla, buscando lo nuevo que había y sin despegar su vista del menú, contestó.

―Los niños se portan muy bien, son bastante obedientes para tener cuatro años ―comentó antes de elegir lo que quería y pasarle la carta a su amigo―, hay dos que no terminan de sorprenderme, Kurumi-chan y Dash-kun, son extremadamente inteligentes. Ya y hasta leen.

El Kurosaki la escuchaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, le encantaba la pasión con la que la mujer de cabellos negros hablaba de su trabajo. Siempre admiró la paciencia que ella tenía con los pequeños, un día que él fue a visitarla le dieron ganas de saltar por la ventana. Sin dudas podía decir que los niños no eran lo suyo.

―Es que tienen una buena maestra ―le alagó, haciéndola callar y sonreír―. Aunque sea casi tan enana como ellos, ¿te has puesto a pensar que algún día serán más altos que tú? ¿Eso no te hace sentir mal?

La chica de orbes amatista lo fulminaba con su mirada, odiaba esas bromas con respecto a su altura que solo él se animaba a hacer. Pero al ver que venía la mesera le dio un "suave" puntapié a su amigo, el cual se quejó y tomó su canilla con ambas manos, ¡eso le había dolido!

El tiempo corrió muy rápido luego de encargar y que llegaran sus pedidos. Se contaron todo lo nuevo y se perdieron en risas al recordar lo viejo, pelearon por qué bebida estaba más caliente, por cuál rebanada de pastel era más grande, por quién debería pagar la cuenta…y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, la mesa ya estaba vacía y limpia, justo como cuando llegaron. Pero ninguno quería irse.

Se quedaron mirando a través de la ventana, observando el ir y venir de las personas. Todos los días ellos acompañaban ese ir y venir, el cual los separaba por mucho tiempo a veces, el cual los observó mientras cambiaban con el paso de los años. El celular del chico comenzó a sonar y vibrar sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de ambos, en la pantalla había una foto de Orihime y el símbolo verde de un teléfono.

― ¿No vas a contestar? ―preguntó curiosa, pero cuando lo observó se arrepintió de su pregunta. Él lucía fastidiado―. ¿Problemas?

El chico guardó su celular en el bolsillo.

―Nada por lo que debas preocuparte, ¿vamos a tu casa un rato?

― ¿Ahí vas a contarme? ―cuestionó, pero no recibió respuesta ya que él ya se encontraba cerca de las escaleras, bufó y tomó su cartera y bolsas antes de ir tras él.

Algo no andaba bien, ¿por qué eso la alegraba?

Una vez en la casa de la mujer, ambos entraron. Todo lucía en calma y estaba muy bien ordenado, en silencio se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron la televisión, él le dijo que se bañaría y se quedaría a dormir y ella sólo pudo aceptar. Estaba preocupada, para que Ichigo no quisiera ir a ver a su "prometida más sexy del mundo" debía haber pasado algo grave.

―Rukia, ya terminé. Si quieres puedes usar el baño. ―Dijo él entrando en la cocina, donde ella se hallaba haciendo la cena.

―Ah, claro. Cuando termine ―informó volteándose un momento para luego volver a su tarea.

La cocina se llenó de un ambiente tenso, símbolo de que él iba a comenzar a contar. En serio estaba nerviosa, ¿y si no le podía dar una respuesta apropiada? No había que olvidar que desde el momento en que él comenzó a salir con Orihime ella había sentido esos celos que siempre la atacaban al verlo con alguna chica, pero peor que nunca.

_Era el día del trabajador pero aún así había clases en el jardín donde trabajaba, ¿por qué? Vaya a saber uno, mala suerte suponía ella. Pero estaba feliz porque hoy llegaría una nueva maestra y dividirían su sala en dos, estaba un tanto triste por tener que separarse de alguno de los pequeños pero manejar a cincuenta niños y niñas no era nada fácil._

_Orihime Inoue fue quien acudió a su rescate. Era una especie de ángel y con mucha más paciencia que ella, se hicieron amigas muy rápido, era una persona realmente agradable. Pero esa amistad no duró mucho. Y todo por culpa del idiota que decidió pasarla a buscar ese día._

―_Ichigo, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó desconcertada al verlo esperándola fuera, recargado en las rejas del lugar. _

―_Hola, a mi también me da gusto verte ―dijo molesto. ¡Ella nunca se conformaba con nada! Si la iba a buscar que qué hacía ahí, si no iba a su trabajo que nunca se interesaba en ella. ¿Quién la entendía?_

― _¡Kuchiki-san! ―el grito proveniente de los corredores hizo que ambos no iniciaran una de sus típicas peleas._

_Ese momento, ese condenado momento en que la de cabellos naranja apareció con su perfección por la puerta, fue el momento en que su amistad acabó. O más bien fue cuando Ichigo comenzó a coquetear con ella y posteriormente a salir._

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, con el sonido del aceite friendo unas milanesas y ella cortando tomates. Detrás de sí, su mejor amigo sufriendo y pensando en cómo decírselo.

―Inoue…ella me engañó.

Dejó de picar el tomate. Sus orbes estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca semi abierta. No podía procesar lo que había entrado a sus oídos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Inoue Orihime había engañado a Ichigo?

― ¿¡Qué ella qué!? ―gritó y volteó, con el cuchillo en mano. Dando una muy mala impresión al hombre sentado en la silla de la mesa de su cocina.

―Tranquila. Dijo que no volverá a suceder y yo la perdoné ―siguió contando, ignorando lo histérica que estaba volviendo a su ex compañera de casa.

Durante la cena, algo no muy recomendable, siguió la historia. Resultó ser que Inoue se había puesto en contacto con un padre de uno de sus alumnos porque éste estaba sufriendo debido al divorcio de él y su mujer. Luego, al haber escuchado que éste también estaba sufriendo comenzó a hablar más con él y a conocerlo mejor. Al grado de un día haber ido a su casa "sólo para charlar". Y así, "sin saber cómo" había terminado acostándose con él.

La comida sabía amarga para ambos. Ninguno podía creer que Orihime lo hubiera hecho con intención de lastimar a Ichigo, pero claramente lo había hecho. Sin embargo, él le confesó que ella se veía sumamente arrepentida por lo sucedido, que había llorado gruesas lágrimas de tristeza. Por eso él decidió perdonarla y seguir adelante con el casamiento.

―Al menos no fue mientras estábamos casados.

―Eres un idiota ―sentenció su amiga, levantándose junto a su plato para lavarlo.

― ¿Y qué quería que hiciera? ―preguntó molesto―. Si la dejo…no habría otra, es decir. Yo…

―No te atrevas a decirlo. ―Amenazó ella, dejando el agua correr―. No digas que amas a alguien que ha hecho algo tan horrible.

El hombre de cabellos naranja miró consternado a su amiga, conocía el por qué de tanto odio hacia aquel acto. Su hermana había contraído matrimonio con un hombre que amaba, alguien con mucho dinero y buen nombre. Alguien a quien Rukia admiraba en demasía, alguien a quien destruyó luego de haberlo engañado. Hisana contrajo VIH cuando engañó a su marido, pero éste ni así la abandonó y la cuidó hasta el último momento de su vida. Algo que Rukia jamás perdonó, algo por lo que comenzó a odiarlos a ambos.

―No iba a decirlo ―dijo con seguridad―. Te adelantas y piensas cualquier cosa, enana. Iba a decir que yo lo pensé mejor, pero no sé cómo dejarla.

La mujer volteó y lo miró con sus ojos brillando. Eso era algo que había querido escuchar desde que había sucedido lo de su hermana, escuchar que el amor no era tonto, que no se dejaba pisotear por el engaño, que el karma hacía pagar a los que lo cometían.

Ichigo había convertido su más grande anhelo en realidad: le había devuelto la fe en el amor. Se acercó a él y jaló su remera para que él se agachara y así pudiera besarlo. Él se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso, luego la cargó en sus brazos y ambos subieron a la recámara de ella, embriagados por apasionados besos, dejando olvidado un celular en la mesa de la cocina.

Esa noche fue de sentimientos encontrados. Ambos descubrieron que amaban al otro de una forma enloquecedora y descontrolada. Pero al día siguiente no pudieron mantener ese sentimiento, pese a sentirlo y no querer separarse ambos se sentían terribles. Acababan de hacer lo que tanto odiaban: acababan de engañar a Inoue Orihime.

―Ella…no merecía esto.

―Ella lo hizo.

―Ojo por ojo y el mundo se queda ciego.

La mini conversación de esa mañana fue la última que tuvieron en meses, y luego llegó la boda. ¿Por qué Ichigo había seguido con lo del casamiento? ¿Qué acaso no le había confesado esa acalorada noche que la amaba? ¿Acaso sólo fue cosa del momento? Ahora, parada allí, junto a él. Sonriéndole para darle ánimos de casarse con la mujer que lo había engañado, a quien había engañado; le hacía sentirse en un mar en calma, estancada y con tiburones bajo ella a punto de devorarla.

La ceremonia era hermosa, todo decorado de blanco. Todos sonriendo. Todos menos ellos. Ichigo no estaba muy diferente a Rukia, pero el cómo se dieron las cosas lo confundió bastante, entendiendo todo de la peor forma posible: ella había reaccionado así esa noche porque no lo amaba, sólo había sido impulso. El no tener a la mujer que amaba, el saber que nunca la tendría, lo había llevado a aferrarse a Orihime como si fuera el único rayo de luz en su oscuridad.

Cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y todos se dedicaron a ver a la novia. El hombre observó a Rukia, quien se veía triste pese a su sonrisa, además que estaba extremadamente pálida ahora que la veía detenidamente. ¿Estaría enferma? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle los ojos de la mujer se pusieron blancos y se desmayó, él se alegró de estarla mirando porque de otro modo no habría podido atraparla.

― ¡Rukia, hey! ―dijo sacudiéndola, preocupado.

La marcha nupcial dejó de sonar, Orihime soltó el brazo de su hermano y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Estaba preocupada, pese a que para Rukia su amistad hubiera terminado ella aún la consideraba su amiga y la quería mucho.

―Kurosaki-kun, llévala a un hospital ―suplicó la mujer a su prometido. Pero éste no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. La cargó y salió corriendo de ese lugar―. ¡Espera! ―dijo la de orbes grisáceos, haciéndolo voltear ―. Estos meses…sufriste mucho porque ella no te hablaba. Tú no me estabas mirando cuando yo entré, ¿verdad?

El hombre de orbes miel volteó y la observó con tristeza, pero se aferró más fuerte a la mujer de cabellos negros que llevaba en sus brazos, dándole un claro mensaje a la novia. Inoue sonrió ampliamente para no dejar caer las lágrimas que había en sus ojos.

―Hacen una bonita pareja, en serio. Lo supe desde que los vi juntos, sé que me hubieras elegido a mí si no te hubiera engañado ―dijo fuerte, para que nadie en ese lugar culpara a Ichigo por lo que sucedía―. Pero habría sido un error, porque siempre la amaste a ella. Yo lo sé, lo sabía…desde un principio.

―Gracias, Inoue ―fue lo único que pudo decir antes de volver a voltear y salir corriendo con Rukia en brazos.

Los tiburones se habían ido, pero el mar estaba siendo amenazado por una tormenta. Ahora, las había perdido a ambas.

En el hospital, el hombre esperaba junto a la cama donde Rukia se encontraba. Era preocupante que no despertara, pero los médicos le dijeron que no parecía ser nada grave, que sólo estaba cansada. Le tomaron muestras de sangre por las dudas y la dejaron allí. Dos horas, dos agobiantes horas fue el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para que ella abriera los ojos.

―Maldita sea, Rukia. ¿No podías despertar antes? ―preguntó él, fingiendo estar molesto, pero su voz denotaba un gran alivio.

―Ichigo… ¿qué…?―los orbes amatistas se abrieron desmesuradamente―. ¡La boda!

Él negó con la cabeza y le comentó lo que había sucedido. No con lujo de detalles, porque no quería alterarla. Sólo le dijo que se había desmayado y que él había cancelado la boda. Pero eso no le cerraba a ella, no había una conexión lógica.

―Dime lo que en verdad…

―Disculpen. ―Dijo el médico ingresando y captando la atención de ambos.

Se miraron al mismo tiempo para pactar el hablar luego y se dispusieron a oír lo que el doctor tenía para decir. Pero nada los prepararía para ello.

―Usted está embarazada.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―gritaron ambos al unísono, levantándose del asiento y/o de la cama, respectivamente.

El médico retrocedió unos pasos y levantó sus manos para defenderse. No se espera que futuros padres reaccionen tan violentamente, menos la madre.

―Por favor, señores Hirako, yo solo…

― ¿Cómo quiere que no estemos…? Un momento ―dijo Ichigo, procesando lo que había escuchado―. Nosotros no somos los Hirako.

El médico se disculpó con muchas reverencias exageradas y salió volando de allí. Ambos suspiraron aliviados, un bebé no era cosa de juegos, y mucho menos si resultaba de una noche tan catastrófica como la que pasaron.

― ¿Tener un hijo conmigo sería tan malo? ―preguntó con un deje de molestia la mujer, sin mirarlo.

―Pues, esperaría que la madre de mis hijos al menos me quisiera ―espetó molesto, Inoue podría tener razón y él amaba a Rukia, pero si el amor no era recíproco, ¿qué más daba?

―Yo no soy la que miente cuando dice algo tan importante como "te amo" ―se quejó ella, desconcertándolo.

― ¿Disculpa? Yo nunca te mentí, yo sí te amo. Tú eres la que no quería saber nada al otro día ―le retrucó, ofendido a más no poder. ¿Ahora resultaba ser todo su culpa?

La boca de la chica se abrió de la sorpresa, miró hacia otro lado y luego devolvió su mirada a él.

―Eres increíble, ¿así lo tomaste? ―Tomó la almohada que reposaba tras de ella y lo golpeó―. Eres un imbécil, yo sólo quería que hiciéramos lo correcto y que estuviéramos juntos luego de que terminaras con tu prometida. Perdón, tu futura esposa.

―No me voy a casar con ella, porque no es como otras que no me entiende. Ella sabe que te amo.

― ¿Cómo alguien puede saber que le amas, maldita zanahoria?

― ¡Te lo estoy repitiendo cada dos segundos, enana endemoniada!

Ambos gruñeron al estar frente a frente, pero luego de unos momentos se dieron cuenta de sus palabras. Del por qué de su pelea, se señalaron, desconfiados, y preguntaron si no se habían confundido esta vez.

―Digamos las cosas claro ―pidió Ichigo―. ¿Me amas o no?

―Sí, lo hago ―confesó ella―. Ahora tú.

― ¿Es necesario? ―preguntó avergonzado, ya estaba harto de repetirlo.

Pero no, no lo era. Rukia se abrazó fuerte a su cuello y él se lo devolvió abrazando su cintura. No entendían bien lo que acababa de suceder, era una confesión algo tardía y rara, pero definitivamente era de ellos.

Una semana después Rukia volvió a su trabajo, encontrándose con quien menos quería ver. Mantenerle la mirada a Inoue era muy difícil para ella, podía hacerlo pero no quería. Sentía que le había arrebatado algo muy valioso, pero ésta no lo consideraba así.

―Kuchiki-san, me alegra que hayas vuelto. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué tenías? ―preguntó dulcemente la voluptuosa mujer, tomándola de las manos.

La mencionada se sonrojó, ella no parecía enojada es más, se veía muy preocupada. Parecía como si nunca hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Como si ella no sabría que ahora era la novia de Ichigo.

―Estoy bien…era sólo anemia ―contó, sin apartarle la mirada―. Inoue tú…

― ¡Me alegro! ―dijo ella, interrumpiéndola―. Sabes, espero que podamos ser amigas aún con lo que pasó. Siempre quise disculparme, por haberte alejado tanto tiempo de Kurosaki-kun.

La confesión de la mujer la conmovió, en verdad Inoue Orihime era una buena persona, aún con sus errores. Ahora su odio hacia el engaño disminuyó, esperaba que el karma no atacara a esa mujer y que encontrara la felicidad pronto.

―Gracias, Inoue…

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos salones, que quedaban uno al lado del otro. En el camino la de orbes grisáceos le comentó que el padre de Sota-kun le había invitado a salir, luego de que escuchó que su compromiso se había acabado. La Kuchiki se mostró feliz por ello y se preguntó qué clase de hombre sería el señor Ulquiorra, ¿sería al menos un tanto parecido a Ichigo? Es decir, a Orihime parecía gustarle mucho.

Las olas comenzaron a llevarla por un buen camino, uno del que no se quería apartar, uno que estaba trazado fuera de la tormenta. Uno que quería saber a dónde la llevaría, uno del que podía estar tranquila porque no estaría sola.

**Fin.**

**Si se quedaron "wtf?" están igual que yo cuando terminé de escribirlo :D **

**Lo explicaré: en sí la idea era otra, pero pasó algo que me hizo como quedarme en nada y terminó por quedar así e.e tal vez cuando me vuelva la idea lo modifique pero para el concurso va a quedar este. Si lo modifico y subo será "¿Te cuento una historia? R.E." pero este permanecerá así. **

**Espero que les haya gustado…esto xD**

**¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
